


Just a Little Longer

by Linctavies_Stilinski_works



Series: The 100 Diaries [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linctavies_Stilinski_works/pseuds/Linctavies_Stilinski_works
Summary: The loveless. They can't be loved and it's impossible for them to love. Because of Becca and her lab. Becca experiments on them in secret. She wants to know if it's possible to live a loveless life. They only have each other, the dysfunctional family they've created. This is an Au everyone is human. The loveless are all nightbloods so they all have a flame in their head.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellarke is endgame because JR fucked up and screwed us over, Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie&Damon, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Everyone is best friends - Relationship, Gia/Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, past - Relationship
Series: The 100 Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047616
Kudos: 5





	1. I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is more 3 pov. But the following chapters will have more dialouge.

They weren’t loved. They could never love. Well they could but it never lasted long. That was the whole point of the experiment. Can someone live a loveless life? They were dark and twisted. Robbing children of their happiness. But their parents left them .Becca asked for children and their selfish parents delivered. Their parents didn't love or want them anymore.

Damon and Stefan were young when their mother left their father. They had been begging Lily to run away with them whenever their father hit them, whenever their father hit her. She finally did run away, but she forgot to take them with her. At least that’s what Damon told his younger brother whenever he cried for Lily. Damon never referred to Lily Salvatore as their mother after she left them. What kind of mother leaves her children with their abusive father. Their father who said on the daily “I could never love a fucked up kid like you.” Damon cried every night after Lily left. He never let Stefan see.  
Their father dropped them off at their Uncle Zach’s house when Stefan was 10 and Damon was 11. He didn’t come back. He never called. No letters. No emails. No text messages. He abandoned them just like Lily. 

They were 16 and 17 years old now. Uncle Zach was hardly ever home. He didn’t love them either. They knew that. Everyone knew that. He’s in it for the money Lily and their father wire him. 

“Stefan! Stefan! Stef get up we’re late!” “I’m up Damon!” Stefan quickly pulled on his shirt, and dark jeans. He hurried down the stairs. “Ugh. Why do you always insist on wearing that.” Damon said as he looked at the flannel Stefan tied around his waist. “What’s wrong with it.” “You look dumb. Especially when you wear it with those tacky vans. Gag me with a spoon.” “Shut up Damon.” Damon rolled his eyes. “You know it’s true.” Damon tossed his younger brother an apple and they left for the walk to school.

Bonnie Bennett was at her grandmother’s bedside. She was getting worse everyday. She feared she might come home one day to the in-home nurse telling her that Grams had passed. Grams was the only thing she had left. The only person who cared. Her mother Abby Bennett left her when she was three. Her dad dropped her off with her Grams and surprise, surprise he never came back. 2 years later we heard he died in a car crash. If Gram’s died Bonnie would be one of the last 3 Bennetts alive.  
She brought her grandmother a steaming cup of tea. She put it on her nightstand. “Good morning Bonnie.” She said weakly. “Morning Grams. How are you feeling?” “ I’m feeling a lot better.” Bonnie smiled even though she knew it was a lie. She kissed her grandmother’s forehead and left for school. She waved goodbye to Tara, the in- home nurse.  
Bonnie didn’t have many friends. She was in a small friend group that everyone liked to call the Loveless. It consisted of Damon and his brother Stefan, Bellamy Blake, Clarke Griffin, and the sweet and salty Katherine Pierce. It was obvious Stefan had a huge crush on Katherine. He was always looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. Katherine looked very similar to the popular girl in school. Who was loved and she was in love with Matt Donovan. Katherine was constantly being compared to Elena Gilbert. Katherine would always pretend that it didn’t hurt she would always roll her eyes and say “That bitch Elena wishes she were me.” or “ I’m much prettier.” Bonnie was very observant and so was Stefan. They both saw through her facade. Out of everyone in their group, Damon was her favorite. She liked him. Like really liked him but she would never tell him that. He was her best friend and she was his, and that’s all she would ever be. Bellamy and Clarke clearly had feelings for each other, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and Katherine were just waiting for them to act on their feelings. See, everyone in this friend group was in love with someone they just knew it would never last so they all just suffered in silence.

Bellamy smiled as he watched his little sister run into her boyfriend’s arms. He was happy for Octavia, but he also envied her. Unlike him she didn’t have to suffer in silence. She could love openly because for her, love lasted. She and Lincoln had been together as long as he could remember. They were best friends when they were younger and it evolved into something more. He wanted that. He needed that.  
Clarke. Clarke Griffin was beautiful with her flowing golden hair, her icy blue eyes, her contagious smile. He loved how she laughed. He always felt warm and safe when she laughed. “Bye Bell.” Octavia said from Lincoln's car. “Oh and please ask Clarke out today.” “ Why would I ask Clarke out?” “ Is he for real?” Octavia said to Lincoln with a smirk. “I don’t know maybe because you’re in love with her. “I am not in love with Clarke.” Yikes! Lincoln didn’t even believe that. “Whatever you say man.” Lincoln told him before he drove off.  
Bellamy and Octavia’s parents passed away 5 years ago. Their father was drunk driving and drove them off a cliff. Their parents treated them like crap when they were alive so their death didn’t really faze him. Octavia on the other hand took it pretty hard. He understood they were her parents and she was young.

Bellamy made it to the corner where their friend group always met up a.k.a the Loveless. There she was. Clarke Griffin. The apple of his eye if you would. Katherine Pierce came up beside her. He felt bad for her. She was often referred to as “The cheap knockoff.” “The slut.” She acted as if their words didn’t hurt her. It was clear that they cut her like knives. She was like him. Afraid to love and knew that it would be dangerous if she tried. It never lasted so she slept around. Numbed her pain with day drinking.  
He crossed the street. And found his place next to Clarke.

Clarke’s mother had given her up when she was born. That's the one thing she and Katherine had in common besides them living in the same foster home. Clarke desperately wanted to be Katherine's best friend when she was younger, but it didn’t take long for Clarke to figure out that Katherine was a spiteful bitch. She got over it quickly because soon after she met Bellamy Blake. They hated each other at first but one day they just became inseparable. Clarke and Bellamy. Bellamy and Clarke. They were good together. He was the Stiles to her Lydia. The Nick to her Jess. Clarke never felt alone when she was with him. The foster home she was in was nice, the parents not so much. They had basic jobs that didn’t make much, but you wouldn’t know that if you looked at their house. They were getting their money from somewhere she just didn’t know where. Sure they got money because they were foster parents but it was more than that.

Katherine Pierce has never had it easy. “Easy is boring.” she always said. She was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. This was a common occurrence. She was at some guy's house last night and she didn’t bother remembering his name. He was on the lacrosse team or something. Stefan gave her a pitying look when they all met up at the corner and started their walk to school. Clarke and Bonnie walked ahead. She wanted to vomit as she watched Bellamy and Clarke make heart eyes at each other. She rolled her eyes and saw Damon watching Bellamy and Clarke walking together, their hands barely touching. He knew he wanted what they have, she wanted that too. She knew exactly who he wanted it with. Bonnie Bennett. She was gorgeous, Katherine could admit that. She was smart, had her life together, had someone who cared about her even though she was dying. Katherine was jealous. Bonnie Bennett was better than her in every single way. Katherine was so insecure it ate her alive some nights.  
It’s not like she had a secret crush on Damon or anything, she knows that Damon isn’t just interested in casual sex with Bonnie. He loves her. It’s obvious. She and Damon hooked up throughout last summer. Bonnie was cold towards both of them for weeks after she found out. Katherine loved those weeks. She was better than Little Miss Perfect.  
She knew Bonnie was waiting for some special guy to come around, but Katherine didn’t believe in special guys. She respected Bonnie’s choice to wait. But they are the Loveless. Katherine knew after high school the hookups would end, her friends would leave for college, and she’d be alone. 

They arrived at school together like they did everyday. They were used to the stares. The dirty looks and words. Their words cut like glass, but they stuck together. But today was different. One of the most popular girls in school, Caroline Forbes, died. The roads were icy and she was coming home from a party. Of course Elena Gilbert was right by her locker crying. Caroline and Elena hated each other. Elena was a selfish bitch and Caroline wasn’t. Caroline hadn’t led Stefan on only to embarrass him for her own amusement. Caroline hadn’t tried to get into Damon’s bed a week later. Caroline didn’t make out with Damon at a party right in front of Bonnie because she knew Bonnie liked him.  
But with that said. It didn’t stop the social piranhas from gathering around her. Her blonde haired, blue eyed, quarterback boyfriend Matt Donovan came up to her. He treated everyone like trash just like she did they were meant for each other.

Stefan knew Katherine saw him as Damon’s kid brother. Stefan knew Katherine was broken, but he was broken too. He knew that Damon cried himself to sleep every night because most nights he listened. He listened to his older brother’s muffled sobs. Stefan was so desperate to be loved he fell into Elena Gilbert’s trap. Stefan knew everyone’s words hurt Katherine. Constantly being slut shamed by a girl you are constantly compared to. Deep down he knew that the innocent, loving, desperate to be loved Katherine was in there. 

Bellamy and Clarke were sitting under the bleachers for lunch. They usually all sit together, but today they sat alone. Bellamy was in the middle of talking about how Octavia was doing when Clarke leaned in and kissed him and he immediately kissed her back. She’s wanted to kiss him since January 3rd, 2018.

Flashback (I Can’t Help Falling in Love by Hayley Reinhart) January 3rd, 2018  
Clarke was on her bed crying softly. Bellamy knocked on the door. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. Bellamy stepped inside her room and closed the door behind him. He sat at the foot of her bed. “I heard what happened.” “Everyone knows Bell.” “It’s going to be okay.” “No it’s not if I knew Elena was there I never would have kissed her.” “Has she called you back yet.” Clarke sniffles. “Lexa won’t pick up the phone. She’s not answering my texts either. It was my choice Bell. I wanted to tell people.” “I’m sorry Clarke.” “She’s never going to talk to me again. She didn’t want anyone to know. It’s because of Elena and her relentless bullying. Making us feel like somethings wrong with us.” “There’s nothing wrong with you. You're Clarke, loving Lexa doesn’t change that. The Clarke Griffin I know and love doesn’t take shit from anyone especially Elena Gilbert. I am sorry about Lexa. I hope one day she won’t have to be afraid anymore. I hope you won’t be afraid either.” She sat up and moved to sit next to him at the foot of her bed. He brushed her golden locks out of her eyes. She leaned into his side and he put his arm around her. He stayed with her until she fell asleep that night.

Clarke pulled away. He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. 

“Where’s my brother?” Octavia asks the table with Lincoln in tow. Bonnie shrugs her shoulders. “Probably fooling around with Clarke under the bleachers.” “Katherine!” Bonnie exclaims. “What?! He’s been trying to get in her pants for years for now. In fact I think it’s good for him maybe he won’t be so fucking uptight all the time.” “Well today is full of surprises because I agree with Katherine.” Katherine smirks at Bonnie. Lincoln kisses Octavia’s cheek and leaves to go sit with their friends. “Save me a seat!” She calls over her shoulder. 

Bonnie was worried about her Grams, so she asked Damon to come over to her house instead. The doorbell rang and she hurried to open the door. Her emerald green eyes met his sapphire blue ones. She stepped aside and let him in.  
They had been studying for their chemistry test for about an hour and she could tell Damon wasn’t focused. She looked up from her textbook and saw him rubbing his temples. “Are you okay?” “I’m fine it’s just a headache. Do you have any Advil?” “Yeah, hold on.” She walked into the kitchen, he followed. He stepped into the kitchen and then he was hit with this overwhelming pain in his head. He stumbled forward and moaned in pain. Bonnie quickly ran to his side to support him. He braced himself against the counter and the wall. A sharp pain came from the back of his neck. He removed his hand and saw black blood. “Damon your nose!” Black blood was also leaking from his nose. “We need to get you to a hospital.” “No.” “What?!” “I said no. Zach will be pissed if he has to pay for a hospital bill, and I’ll handle it like I did last time.” He cursed himself for his previous sentence. “This has happened before?! Why didn’t you tell me.” “We obviously don’t tell each other everything?!” “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” “It means you didn’t talk to me or Katherine for a month and I still want to know why!” “First off, don’t put this on me Damon! You could be dying!” Damon scoffs at her words. “Yeah well I think I’m fine it doesn’t happen often. But I still want you to explain the month of silent treatment. I ignored it after you started talking to me again two weeks ago , but I wanna know.” She avoided his eyes.

Flashback (2 months ago)  
Bellamy and Octavia had been staying with an aunt after their parents passed. She had an older son named John, but everyone called him Murphy. They were all invited over to Damon and Stefan’s house. The Salvatore Boarding House was huge.  
They all gathered in the living room. Stefan was stretched out on the couch, Bonnie sat in an armchair, Clarke sat on the floor next to Bellamy, and Octavia was on the other couch with Murphy texting Lincoln. “Where’s Damon and Katherine?” Bonnie asked. “I dunno?” Stefan replied as he shrugged his shoulders. “I thought Kat was coming with you.” Bellamy said to Clarke. “She wasn’t home, I figured I’d see her over here.”

Katherine quickly pulls on her shirt. “Damon. Hurry up they’re probably looking for us.” “Chill out Kitty Kat we’ll just tell them I was giving you a book for school next year or something.” “First off don’t ever call me that again! Second no one’s going to buy that. I’m going down first and I’ll think of something. You hurry up and keep quiet when you get down there.”  
They all watched Katherine make her way down the stairs. “Um...where’s Damon?” Bonnie asks. “He’s just upstairs. I left my jacket here the other day, and I asked Damon if he had it, and he didn’t so I guess I’ll have to keep looking.” Everyone was willing to leave it at that until Murphy spoke up, “I call bullshit!” “What?” Katherine questions. “I call bullshit Katherine Pierce!” “Murphy....” Katherine warns. Even though Katherine was jealous of Bonnie, and secretly fucking Damon behind her back made her feel like she was better than her, Bonnie had confided in her recently. She told her that she had feelings for Damon. The last guy Bonnie dated cheated on her. Bellamy and Damon broke his nose for that, but Katherine knew Bonnie didn’t just have simple feelings for Damon, she was in love with him. She knew this would break her. Bonnie is strong, Katherine has never seen her cry.  
Damon comes down the stairs and moves to sit next Bonnie on the floor. “What’s going on?” “What were you two doing up there?” Octavia asks. “I’m pretty sure it wasn’t looking for a jacket.” Murphy says. Damon looks at Katherine who is still standing at the bottom of the stairs. Katherine finally spoke up. “Fine Murphy. You caught us. We’ve been hooking up all summer. Happy!” Murphy smirked and said ,”Very.” “Katherine!” Damon exclaimed. “What they were going to figure out later.” “True you are both shittastic liars.” Octavia said. Bonnie looked at Katherine with hurt in her eyes. “I have to go check on Grams.” Bonnie said as she moved away from Damon. “Bon I thought we were all supposed to hang out together.” “Grams is getting worse and I would rather just be with her right now, okay.” “Bon…” And in that moment Katherine knew, she royally fucked up.

“I just thought we were closer than that okay. I thought you would have told me.” “I’m sorry what?! You gave me the silent treatment because you were annoyed I was hooking up with Katherine behind everyone’s back. Why the hell did you care so much?!” “Just drop it Damon. I’m over it.” “Fine.” “Are you sure you’re okay?” “Positive. You said you were making lasagna for dinner. Can I stay?” “Sure, but you’ll have to help me make it.” “Fine.” Damon said as he rolled his eyes. 

Katherine was in her bathroom holding a wad of tissues up to her nose. She was used to it by now it didn’t happen often, but when it did she knew she would probably use up a box of tissues. Katherine found this odd but didn’t tell anyone. It’s not that she was embarrassed about a nose bleed or anything like that, it was the color of the blood. It was black and it worried her, and she knew if it worried her Clarke would be sent into a panic if she found out.  
There was something different about this nosebleed, it had her head pounding. She groaned when an exceptionally sharp pain came from her neck. The room grew blurry. She felt dizzy. She tried to take a deep breath to steady and calm herself, but instead found herself in a coughing fit. She started coughing up black blood. She started shivering and collapsed on the bathroom floor, her body continued to shiver and shake, while blood colored her lips. The house was empty, her foster parents were out for the night, and she hadn’t seen Clarke since school let out. She was all alone shivering, shaking, freezing, and slowly dying on the floor. She thought of all the crappy things she’d done and said this year, to people who were supposed to be her family. “Karma’s a bitch.” She murmured before her eyes closed.


	2. You're taking me down to skin and bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the friends come together once again at the hospital the will quickly be separated. Potential allies will face there own struggles as they all face the dangers of Becca Heda's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Enjoy! Chapter title inspired by Skin and Bones by Ruelle and previous chapter title inspired by I wanna be yours by The Arctic Monkeys

Damon’s POV  
She wants to save me. Save me from a life where I graduate high school and get some dead end job here in Mystic Falls to stay close to Stefan. Bonnie would never say it out loud or brag about it, but she was rich. Or she was going to be, after college Bonnie was going to travel the world, inherit her family’s money. She wants to take me with her. Bonnie has her life together; she knows what she wants, knows who she wants to be. I don’t. I know she’ll have to drop me one day, I’ll get in the way of her goals. I want to be with her though, I want to be able to help Stefan in case Zach decides to drop both of us. So she’s been tutoring me. Helping me pull my life together so I can have a future. I know if she can’t fix me or save me before graduation, she’ll give up her life for me. She’ll stay in Mystic Falls with me. She’d give up her happiness for me. 

Flashback (1 year ago)  
“I’m sorry I’m not getting it. I’m not going to get it.” “Yes you will Damon, you have to! I can’t travel the world by myself.”She said with her bright smile. “If I fail Junior year you might have to.” I refused to meet her eyes. I didn’t need her to see that leaving me would break me. Not having her would be the worst thing to ever happen in the history of my sad miserable life. But Bonnie Bennett was a fixer, she had to fix and save everyone. “I’m not leaving Mystic Falls without you. I won’t. I can’t.” “So you would skip out on college to help me get my life together?” Bonnie shakes her head. “No, I’d go to Whitmore. Look I don’t want to leave without you.” “I think you should go see the world, get out of this awful town.” “No. I’d never leave without you.” I’d always known that Bonnie was a loyal friend. So loyal that she’d give up her own happiness for me! One of the biggest jackasses in town. And as I thought about that in that moment I knew that I loved her. Like more than a friend should love their best friend.

Bonnie and I were sitting on the couch as we watched ‘New Girl’. She leaned into me as she hummed the theme. She always smelled like apples and cinnamon, and today was no different. After about two more episodes she fell asleep. I slowly pulled away and placed the blanket on her. I kissed her forehead and left quietly.

Clarke’s POV  
I unlocked the door and stepped inside my house Bellamy followed close behind. We decided on pizza for dinner. “I’m going to see if Kat wants anything.” He nodded and smiled and took a seat on the couch. I made my way up the stairs to Katherine’s room.  
As I knocked on the door her door slowly creaked open. “Katherine! Bell and I were going to get dinner. Do you want anything? Kat…” I slowly opened the door to Kat’s bathroom. “Oh my God!” I raced over to her body. Her head was laying in a puddle of black blood that had trickled from her mouth and from her neck. She was shivering on the floor. I timidly touched the back of my hand to her forehead, she was burning up. “Bellamy! Bellamy!” I hesitated before I left Katherine’s side. I needed Bellamy’s help.   
I almost ran into Bell as I raced down the stairs. “It’s Katherine, call 911!” He made the call as he followed me up the stairs back to Katherine’s bathroom. “What’s your emergency?” The operator asked. “My friend she’s bleeding and I-I don’t know what’s happening to her.” “Bell they’re going to need more details than that. Bell!” I quickly stood up and took the phone from him. I didn’t blame him, one of his closest friends looked like she was on the brink of death on her bathroom floor, and we have no idea how long she’s been like this. “My friend is in a puddle of her blood and she’s burning up. The blood coming from her mouth and a cut at the back of her neck we have no idea how long she’s been like this.” I gave them my address and I was told an ambulance was on the way. I kept her on her side as more blood came from her mouth. Bellamy was frozen when I looked up at him. No emotion was present on his face. He snapped out of it when the doorbell rang. Bell ran out of the room to answer the door. 

They rushed her to the hospital. I called our foster parents on the way to the hospital. Bellamy contacted Bonnie, Octavia, Damon, and Stefan. We thought they should be here if Katherine didn’t make it, because sure we have foster parents, but we’ve always been her family. Bellamy and I sat in the waiting room. I watched his hand shake and I watched his leg bob up and down as he scrolled through his phone. I took his hand in mine. He finally let out a calming breath. He looked over to me and gave me a small smile. “Thanks Clarke.” “No problem.”

Stefan POV  
I had just picked up Octavia and Lincoln from Octavia’s house. Damon was sitting in the passenger's seat while Octavia and Lincoln sat in the back. Octavia had already fallen asleep against Lincoln’s shoulder.   
Bellamy and Clarke were asleep in the waiting room when we arrived. I waved to Clarke and Kat’s foster parents. They gave me a tight smile. I needed Katherine to be okay. It’s more than that. I’ve known Katherine Pierce since I was 10 years old and she's always been a part of my family. Yeah she can be kind of a bitch but if she dies there will always be a giant hole that can never be filled. “Where’s Bonnie?” Octavia asked as Lincoln pulled her closer. “Yeah I thought you called her Damon.” Lincoln said. “She’s not answering.” Damon replied. Damon took a seat next to Bellamy. “She was sleeping when I left her house, if anything monumental happens I’ll get her. So chill it will be fine.” Damon said as he reclined in his seat.   
Damon was doing it again. Pretending it was fine when he wasn’t. He was just as worried about Katherine as the rest of us. He did this when we were younger and pretended like our parents abandoning us didn’t hurt. Pretending that he was fine during what others might call a crisis was his speciality. And he was good at it, or he appeared to be good at it from an outsider's perspective. I moved to take a seat besides Damon.  
From my seat I could hear the doctor talking to Ted and Dawn, Kat and Clarke’s foster parents. “We’re doing everything we can. A specialist is coming in tomorrow. We’ve never seen anything like this. Has she bled black blood before?” “No. No, I don’t think so.” “Is she going to be okay?” I rolled my eyes at Dawn’s question. As if she cared. “We don’t know. She’s awake if you or her friends want to talk to her.” They nodded. 

Bonnie POV  
The pre dawn glow of the sun lit up the dark living room. I checked the floor for my phone. I sat up on the couch and saw all of the messages from late last night and early this morning. “Holy shit!” Katherine is in the hospital the message read. I quickly got ready and grabbed my bag. I stopped in Grams’s room on the way out.   
“Hey Grams Kat’s in the hospital and Tara is on her way. Will you be okay alone for about an hour? I can wait until Tara gets here.” “No. You go see your friend. I can manage an hour by myself.” “Are you sure?” She rolled her eyes. “I’m sure.” As I turned to leave Grams grabbed my arm. I gasped and turned to face her. “Be Careful Bonnie.” She slowly let go of my arm. I pulled it back quickly. I nodded slowly and quickly left the room. 

I got Katherine’s room number from the nurse on the first floor and took the elevator up to her room. It stopped on the third floor and a woman in a navy blue dress got on. I glanced at her name tag and it said Becca Heda. She gave me a small as the elevator came to a stop. We got off on the same floor.   
I stopped at the vending machine and I watched as a kid with a buzzcut tried to get his food from the vending machine. He started shaking the vending machine and it came crashing to the floor. “Shit.” He said and turned down the hall. I quickly turned around and made my way back towards Katherine’s room. I knocked on the door and the same woman from the elevator opened the door. “Hi I’m doctor Heda.” “Bonnie Bennett.” I shook her hand and it was ice cold. Dr. Heda gave me a bad feeling, something about her wasn’t right. I made my way past her and took a seat next to Damon and Stefan.   
After Dr. Heda left the room. Katherine greeted me. “Hey Bon I was just deciding who was going to give my obituary.” She laughed at my panicked face. “I’m just kidding. It’s a minor surgery… I think. Dr. Heda says they’re just taking some bone marrow.” “I don’t trust her.” I said boldly. “She’s a doctor, what the hell are you talking about.” “I don’t know, she just gives me a bad feeling.” Katherine gave me a long eye roll.   
A little while later a nurse came in telling us to clear the room so they could start Katherine’s surgery prep. We cleared the room and headed to Mystic Grill.

Katherine POV  
“This is going to put you right to sleep.” “But my surgery isn’t until tomorrow…” I trailed off. That's the last thing I remember. Anything after that is black. 

My ears were ringing, my head was pounding. There was an odd taste in my mouth almost metallic. There was an IV in my arm. I fought to stay awake, but inevitably I passed out.

Damon POV  
Bellamy took Clarke, O, and Lincoln home. Stefan, Bonnie, and I went back to the hospital. We made our way into the elevator. We shared it with a man tightly gripping a pretty brunette’s wrist. She gave us a tight smile. We arrived at their floor and he roughly pulled her behind him. “Hey! I’m coming!” She exclaimed when he dug his nails into her wrist. Bonnie gave her a pitying look. “Let her go.” Bonnie said as she walked over to the girl. I immediately pulled her back. She frowned at me. “You're next.” Is all the man said before he left the elevator with the girl dragging behind him.  
His words echoed through my head. “You’re next.” “Bon are you okay?” “Fine.” She stepped out of the elevator cautiously and headed to Katherine’s room. Stefan and I trailed behind her.   
We entered Katherine’s room and it was empty scarlet and black blood stained the sheets, and her foster parents were nowhere in sight. “Where the hell is she?!” Bonnie locked the door as Stefan and I started searching the room. It didn’t make any sense Katherine wasn’t scheduled for surgery until tomorrow. I heard the rattling of keys and panicked, I grabbed Bonnie and pulled her into the closet, Stefan rolled his eyes and hid in the bathroom.  
The closet really wasn’t meant for two people.I left the door cracked and saw the doctor from earlier. He seemed just as confused as we were when he saw the empty bed. Bonnie leaned into me to get a better view of what was happening outside of the closet.  
The door to the room opened and was quickly closed and locked. Dr. Becca Heda came in. “Where’s Katherine Pierce?” The doctor asked Becca. “She’s being taken care of.” “What does that mean where is-” He was suddenly cut off when Becca grabbed a scalpel out of her pocket and stabbed him in the throat. 

Bonnie POV  
My scream caught in my throat and Damon quickly covered my mouth and pulled me into him. Tears started streaming down my face as I struggled to breathe. “Bonnie breathe.” He whispered in my ear. I gripped his arm tighter as I tried to quiet my sobs. He spun me around so I was facing him. He pushed my hair out of my face and pulled me into him. He stroked the back of my head. The closet door suddenly burst open. Becca was holding the same scalpel she used to kill the doctor up to Stefan’s throat. I gasped. “You three are coming with me.” Becca said to us. As she moved towards me Damon quickly moved himself in front of me. “Just take me and leave Bonnie and Stefan out of this!” “Damon…” “It’ll be okay Bon.” Becca scoffs and takes a needle and syringe from behind her back and stabs Stefan with it. His body becomes loose, his bones like jelly and he falls to the ground, eyes slowly closing. “What did you do?!” I yelled at her as I came from behind Damon, she grabbed my arm and held an identical syringe up to my neck. “Stop! Please.” “You’re next Damon.” I tried to pull away but the needle had already punctured my skin. The last thing I remember is looking into Damon’s ocean blue eyes as he caught me before I hit the ground. I was struggling to catch my breath. “ Whatever happens Damon I will find you, promise me you’ll come find me too.” I said with desperate eyes that were starting to close. “I promise.” And just like Stefan my bones became jello, and my body became limp, and everything went black. I was no longer staring into Damon’s frightened eyes. I was alone in the dark. 

Katherine POV   
I woke up on a cold table. I was strapped down. I was surrounded by computers and monitors. My vision was still blurry and I had a pounding headache. The light above me was bright and didn’t help with my headache. I looked to my left and saw a bloody drill and scalpel on a metal table. I balled up my fists and started banging on the table. “Hey! Hey! I'm in here somebody help me! Please I need help!” My pleas and cries were useless. A gas was released into the air and the room became even colder. I started coughing and gasping for air. “Please! I need…” I trailed off. I couldn’t move and once again my vision went blurry and the room started spinning. 

The door to the vent opened. “Yes.” a pretty blonde dropped from above. She dusted off her leggings. She was in the security room. She was surrounded by computer monitors. She locked the door. The guard she was locked in the room with was coming towards. She picked up a chair and threw it at him. He reached for his gun. She cursed under her breath. He was coming even closer, her fist was about to come in contact with his face when he grabbed her wrist. “Ouch. Could let go or at least loosen your grip.” She discreetly unclipped his key card and stuffed it in her pocket. She rolled her eyes and dropped the weak girl act. She pulled out her pocket knife. The words “Go for the throat.” echoed through her head. She smiled as she thought of the sandy blonde who told her that before she climbed up into the vent. He was waiting for her and she couldn’t wait to run into his arms. She pulled out of the man’s reach and kneed him in the stomach. He came at her again and she ducked down and stabbed his leg. He cried out in pain. She grabbed the chair that she had previously thrown at him and hit him over the head and knocked him out. She wasn’t like the sandy blonde she hated killing she couldn’t just go for the throat.  
She checked the cameras and let out a sigh. She focused on a gorgeous Brunette in the same lab she woke up in just a few months ago. “Katherine Pierce,” she shakes her head, “now what the hell are you doing here?”

The sound of a drill echoed through the halls as well as a certain brunette’s screams. All she could see was her blood. They were harvesting her bone marrow. She was screaming through her sobs. “No please! Please stop, I can’t…” She trailed off as she choked on her sobs. She passed out because of the pain.   
The blonde was sprinting down the halls a guard had found her and she was pressed for time, she wouldn’t be able to get Katherine out in time. She used the key card she stole to open the room she agreed to meet him in, he was waiting for her in the vent above. “Hello love.” she smiles. “Klaus.” He pulled her up into the vent. “Did you find her?” “Yup, right where Echo said she’d be.” “Did you find Gia? We promised Elijah.” Klaus rolled his eyes. “Yeah I found his rebellious old flame. She’s in the cryo chambers.” She lets out an annoyed sigh. “Those are impossible to get too, we’ll need Indra.” Klaus nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. Studying for exams had me distracted and on the day I planned to pick up the story again I had to unexpectedly put my cat down and I was emotionally exhausted. I hope you guys are having a wonderful and safe holiday. This year is almost over! Some of you might have missed it but I was trying to hint at another universe I will be adding to this series. *Hint* the vending machine scene and the brunette in the elevator. Anyways I hope you like how the stories going the next chapter will be very Klaroline, Linctavia, and Bellarke centric. Please leave kudos if you can. And tell me how you like the story so far. A little disclaimer if you've never watched the 100 spoilers will appear if you're planning on watching it, and if you haven't seen the 100 you should still be able to follow my story.


	3. We took a wrong turn and it was all up in flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loveless are drifting farther and farther apart. They are divided but they will soon learn that they aren't alone in this strange place will those people become allies or enemies? Will memories past, present, or future continue to haunt them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was inspired by Hindenburg Lover by the incredibly talented Anson Seabra.  
> Some words and phrases will be in trigs so here are the translations.  
> Ai laik Becca pramHeda= I am Becca the commander Lincoln kom Trikru= Lincoln of the tree people  
> Du-de laik daun= She's the one  
> Ge ron 'i= Come here  
> Hod= Stop  
> Ai no frag yu op= I will kill you

Clothes cover Lincoln’s bedroom floor. Lincoln lazily draws circles on Octavia’s bare back as Octavia laid on Lincoln’s bare chest drifting off to sleep. “I love you.” she murmurs as she gives into sleep. Lincoln smiles to himself. “I love you too.” He kissed the top of her head. 

Bellamy and Clarke paced Katherine’s empty hospital room; they couldn’t get a hold of Stefan, Bonnie, or Damon. Clarke went to check the bathroom. They had both noted the amount of blood on the bed and the floor of the room. There was a trail of blood leading to the bathroom. She opened the door and smears of dried blood covered the floor. Her heart rate increased. She took a deep breath as she walked over to the shower. Dread and panic filled her stomach, she had an idea of what she’d find. Her hand started to shake as she shakily pulled back the shower curtain. She let out a small scream. She jumped back and found herself gasping for air against the door trying to calm herself. She choked on her sobs. She closed her eyes and let out the breath she was holding as she slid down the door to the floor.  
The knock on the bathroom door startled her. “I’m coming Bell .There's something here and I’m worried about Katherine.”  
Everything went black after she opened the door. When she woke up she was in a cold dim room. The room smelled like chemicals and blood. She gagged at the thought of all the people that probably were killed in this room. Death made her nauseous and squeamish much like Bellamy. She saw 3 other figures moving towards her. They came into view as she felt a hand around her throat.

Caroline POV  
“Care.” Raven said with a smile as she pulled me into a hug. “Where’s Klaus?” “They took him. We were scouting out the best way to get Katherine Pierce out when we got caught, the bottom line is Klaus saved me and now we have to break him out. The newbies should be locked in there with him. We can kill two birds with one stone.” “Yeah sure but not anytime soon.” I let out a frustrated sigh. “Look I know Becca probably has everyone on high alert but I can’t leave Klaus in there. The tests they run on us are bad enough, you remember what they do to the newbies, I can’t let Klaus get caught up in that again. Can you just please let me get you into the main security room so you can shut down cams and alarms.” “I’m sorry Care. I care about Klaus too but I can’t put all of us in danger to save one person, besides they’re dividing us up again tomorrow based on tests you might get grouped with Klaus again, we still don’t know what they’re going to do with him it could all turn out okay.” I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “That’s the most optimistic I’ve ever heard you sound and I have to say I hated every second of it. Where’s the Raven who wouldn’t rest until she knew her friends were okay or I don’t know the Raven would do the riskiest things for the people she loves,” she turns and starts to walk back towards her cell, and before I could stop myself I say, “Finn would want you to fight for your friends!” She stops in her tracks and looks at me with eyes full of hurt. The hurt quickly filters out and turns into anger. “You have no right to use Finn’s name like that! To hurt me to try to get me to side with you! The old Caroline was manipulative like that, the new Caroline is supposed to be my friend. You were there when they killed him, just because he wanted me to have the best eighteenth birthday. They tied him up and made us watch as they stabbed him to death. My boyfriend. So how dare you try to manipulate me like that Caroline! If you want to find Klaus, ask Monty, I'm done helping you.”  
“You fucked up again didn’t you?” He said with a smirk. “Don’t you have a hole to go die in or a ‘friend’ to go rat out. You’re a pest Murphy a freaking cockroach! You’re the reason why we don’t know where the hell Bekah and ‘Lijah are! You’re the reason why they put Gia in cryo sleep, and if we’re being honest with ourselves you’re the reason Finn’s dead.” I shake my head and scoff. “And for what to try and ‘save your ass’ only to end up right back here practically on death row with the rest of us oh and I almost forgot Madi and Eliza are kinda your fault too.” We both froze on the last sentence, it didn’t make sense neither of us knew a Madi or an Eliza. My head started pounding and I lost my balance. I placed my hand on a nearby wall to steady myself. “Caroline are you okay?” Before I could respond I started coughing up black blood.  
The alarms sounded a test had failed, a memory, or future event resurfaced. I still didn’t understand how they could show us future events and plant them in our subconscious, so they can resurface and how we react is how they can tell if the test worked. And in my case it clearly failed. Nothing in this place made sense to me. I collapsed to the floor struggling to breathe when I felt hands grabbing at me, carrying me, and laying me down. This has happened before and I knew if they didn’t hurry I would go into shock. I wouldn’t get to say goodbye to Klaus or feel the sun on my face like I’ve wanted to for months, I wouldn’t get the June wedding Klaus promised me one day. I could feel my heart rate slow, I felt drained, I was dying.  
~~~  
The honey eyed boy took the strawberry blonde’s hand as they stared at the portal. The glowing blue light reflected off of their faces. They turned back to their three friends who were saying goodbye to each other in case they got separated on the other side. The strawberry blonde smiled at them. Her friends had an incredible love story, the kind you’d see in a rom com. She let out a sigh, she turned to the honey eyed boy and put her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. He pulled her closer and captured her lips in one more kiss before their love story would possibly vanish. Every dance, every kiss, every touch, every night spent together, every morning after, every smile, every laugh shared. When he pulled away he brought his thumb up to her cheek to wipe her fallen tears. She pulled him into a tight hug, she didn’t want to let go but it was the only way they could be saved. “I promise I’ll find you, we always seem to find each other, and if you remember before I do, never doubt my love for you it is still there it will always be.” He kissed her forehead, they both took a deep breath and walked through.  
The strawberry blonde was correct while their love story could be seen as incredible it was also extremely complex. And their story will be told when the time is right but right now it was time for tearful goodbyes. The wavy haired brunette pulled the raven haired girl into a bone crushing hug. She didn’t want to lose the loves of her life. She let her go and pushed a loose strand of raven hair out of her face. “I love you so so much so please come find me.” She said with her voice breaking at the end. The gorgeous brunette pulled the stunning raven haired girl into a passionate goodbye kiss. Her hands gently pulled at her raven hair. She pulled away, a sad smile on her face. The raven haired girl pulled out an object purely made of obsidian. It was cut in the shape of a throwing star. “As soon as I see that I’ll at least know that I know you.” She sniffled. The brunette unhooked the necklace around her neck it had two charms, the first was a bow and arrow, the bow was covered in crystals. The second charm was a heart with a diamond in the center and engraved on the back it said Be your own anchor in French. “I will find you.” “What about me?” “Of course we’ll find you.” They both said to the chocolate eyed boy. They both pulled out neatly folded pieces of paper. “They’re letters.” The brunette said as they handed them over. “We both detailed everything we know about you; we detailed our story and our lives and how it fits into yours.” The raven haired girl said to him as his smile lit up the room already reading through some of the letter. He pulled the brunette in for a tight hug, he just wanted to hold her, hold both of them forever. He wanted the life they had all talked about one night. They wanted it despite knowing they’d be called selfish, self centered, just because they weren’t in a monogamous relationship. Just because they can love more than one person at a time, it would be mistaken as a relationship that is simply used for pleasure when it was in fact more than that. They wanted a family sure it would be unconventional but they wanted a domestic life they wanted kids, a nice house with a picket fence.  
They were next in line to have their memories erased because Becca wanted to start over even after erasing every loved filled memory they still managed to find each other. “I love you both more than anything and if I forget you I promise I will come find you. May we meet again.” “May we meet again.” They all walked hand and hand up to the portal they all took a deep breath and walked into the ocean blue light.  
~~~  
Bellamy POV  
I woke up in a cold sweat. I was in a bare looking room and two girls were standing over me. “Who the hell are you?” One girl held out her hand, “I’m Hope.” “Bellamy.” I said as I shook her hand. “Where are we? How did I get here? Why am I here?” “Enough with the questions. We’re in a holding cell.” The other girl said as she rolled her eyes. “Why?” “They're sending us to a prison we’re useless to Becca and her team right now and they need to make room for the loveless.” “The loveless… Clarke, Bonnie, Damon, Kat, and Stef.” “Can you shut him up please?” A woman said from the corner of the small cell. She looked a lot like Hope. “I-I need to get out of here, I need to find my friends.” “Wow you clearly don’t know how a holding cell works.” “Echo be nice.” “Look they’re sending us back to SkyRing and if we’re lucky they’ll send us back to Sanctum which is probably where your friends are. Unless they send us to Bardo which would be really bad no one ever comes back from there.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I need to find my friends and get back to my sister. She’s probably worried sick.” The woman in the corner scoffs and rolls her eyes and says “Good luck with that.”  
~~~  
Octavia hopped down from her spot on the kitchen counter. She was in one of Lincoln's t-shirts. She had her eye on a box of waffle mix on the top shelf, she got on her tiptoes and struggled to reach the box. She smiled as she felt Lincoln come behind her and grab it off of the high shelf.  
As they started mixing the ingredients Octavia said something that left Lincoln appalled. “You know who else likes waffles? Hope and Diyoza. Diyoza tried to make them when we were on Sky Ring. They were awful every time.” Octavia laughed to herself. “I miss them. Diyoza got a bad rep but she was a lot of fun, she was a great mom to Hope.” Lincoln thought it was best to play along, he didn’t know what was happening to his girlfriend, he had no idea who Hope and Diyoza were, he doubted that she knew who they were. “Well what happened to them?” he asked. The whisk she was using clattered to the floor as her hand started shaking. “O…” “Hope, I promised Diyoza I would protect Hope. Oh God! She’s probably dead. Becca probably killed them or worse sent them to Bardo.” “O, I need you to calm down just breathe. You’re going to be okay.” She backed away as he came closer. “No! You’re not real! This isn’t real! Holy hell she’s in my head again, she’s in my head again.” “Octavia! What do you mean this isn’t real.” He had her cornered and she was backing herself against a wall he placed his hand on her cheek. “I’m real. Doesn’t this feel real.” He said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. “It’s not possible. You’re supposed to be dead. I watched you die. They put a bullet in your brain and made me watch. No! No stay away from me please. You’re not real! I watched you die. I watched you die.” She crumpled to the floor sobbing. Lincoln got her a glass of water and helped her to her feet. She pulled away from him. “Get the hell out.” “Octavia this isn’t funny. Besides, it's my house.” “I said get out!” He ducked down when the glass of water came at his head. It shattered against the wall above him. “O I’m not leaving you here. Not like this.” She watched as blood flowed down his cheek, a shard of glass nicked him. “How is that possible? You’re a Natblida.” “What the hell are you talking about O?!” “You’re supposed to have nightblood, you’re a red bleeder. What happened to-” She was cut off by a bullet entering her arm. “Octavia!” “They’re going to take us!” Lincoln was shot seconds later in his leg. His vision grew blurry and he collapsed to the floor, Octavia followed. She reached for him. She screamed in pain when she felt a sharp pain in her head. “Octavia I’ll find you.” Lincoln said as he reached for her hand.

~~~

Stefan POV  
I groaned as I struggled to stand up. A sandy blonde jackass named Klaus threw me against the wall. He had his hand around Clarke’s throat, and I clearly failed to get him off of her. Clarke bit his arm as hard she could and he eventually let go as the pain became too much. Damon had him pinned against the wall as soon as he was away from Clarke. “What the hell is your problem?! Don’t touch her again.” Damon yelled at him.“Fine mate. Whatever. You guys must be the newbies she was talking about.” “Who was talking about us?” I questioned. “Doesn’t matter. I need to get out of here, and find Care, she’ll be upset if I don’t come with you guys so be ready.” “Ready for what?” Bonnie asked. “To fight our way out of here.” He said it like it was obvious. Clarke rolled her eyes. The alarm sounded startling all of them. “We need to get out now!” “They clearly have you on something if you think that’s a good idea.” Klaus scoffed at Damon’s comment. “I’m not on anything, everyone’s currently distracted, a test failed,” He pauses and looks at the flashing lights above them. “It’s a code blue which means whoever failed the test is dying so we have plenty of time.” Klaus begins looking around the room and searching the floor. “What are you looking for?” Bonnie said dropping to the floor in front of him to help him look. “A vent something, some way to get out of here.” There were no vents, no hidden doors, the only way out was the door.  
The door burst open and a strong smelling gas filled the room. Causing them to wheeze and cough. Three guards came in with Becca. The guards start towards Klaus. “No.” “But Abby said-” “Ai laik Becca pramHeda! You will do as I say! Du-de laik daun.” The guards nod and rush towards Bonnie. “What are you doing?! Let her go take me instead please!” A guard grabbed Damon as he made his way over to Becca he looked as if he’d strangle her if they laid another finger on Bonnie. He punched the guard square in the jaw. The other two guards left Bonnie to go restrain him. “Ge ron ‘i.” Becca said sternly. The guards nodded and pushed him towards her. Damon scowled back at them. Becca walked up to him and slapped him across the face. The sound echoed through the room. “Hod. Ai no frag yu op.” She said as she jabbed her finger into his chest. She turned on her heel and motioned for the guards to take Bonnie with them. “Would you get the hell off of me!” She bit into one of the guards’ arms. He tazed her and she cried out in pain and passed out in his arms. Damon was on the verge of tears as they dragged her limp body out of the room.  
~~~

Lincoln POV  
“He’s kinda cute.” “Bekah, back away I doubt the man would like to wake up with a blonde stranger throwing herself at him.” “You don’t seem to mind hot brunettes throwing themselves at you when you’re barely conscious especially ones that happen to be named Gia.” Elijah frowns at her. “Sorry ‘Lijah that was insensitive but Nik and Caroline promised they’d find her and get her back.” “Niklaus hasn’t kept a promise in years I doubt he’d start now.” “Who are you?” I finally say. “I’m Rebekah.” The blonde says as she holds out her hand. Her accent sounds australian. “Lincoln.” I say and shake her hand. “That’s Elijah. My brother.” She gestures to her brooding brother in the corner. He gives me a small wave. I realize that whatever room I’m in it’s moving. “What’s going on? Why are we moving?” “They’re taking us to Arkadia, it’s near SkyRing.” “What the hell are you talking about?! I need to get out of here and find Octavia.” “She’s probably in Sanctum, so you’re not seeing her anytime soon.” “Look I have no idea what you’re talking about I just need to find Octavia, I haven’t heard from her or any of our friends and I’m worried about her.” “Did he hit his head on the way in here?” Elijah asks Bekah with a smirk. Rebekah takes a seat next to me and takes my hand in hers. “There’s nothing we can do now but you might be able to see her and your friends again; they're probably in Sanctum.” I nod slowly, not wanting to hear what the blonde has to say, not wanting to believe her words. If what she’s saying is true then I might not ever see O again. “Tell me about Octavia.” Rebekah says it like it’s non negotiable. “She’s my girlfriend. I met her sophomore year. I was just beaten up and since she’s Octavia she came and helped me afterwards. But now that I think about it she probably just felt sorry for me. I didn’t have any friends and my mom died when I was young. She’s a good person better than me half of the time.” Rebekah was a stranger yet I found myself pouring out my heart over Octavia. She listened and as I told her it brought me back to freshman year.  
~~~  
Flashback Sophomore year (Afterglow by Ed Sheeran)  
Lincoln had to stop walking. His house was close but the pain in his side from the beating he took earlier was too much. He groaned as he slowly sat against the fence of a stranger’s house. Moments later the owner of the house and fence became known. “Um… can I help you?” “I- uh -I no you can’t.” Lincoln stumbled over his words. Lincoln winced as he tried to get to his feet. He towered over her. The owner of the house was studying his face. “What happened?” “Uh… being the new kid sucks.” “Yeah, well come inside. You’re clearly in no condition to walk the rest of the way home. We’ll clean up the blood and get you some ice and I’d be happy to give you a ride home if you want.” “You don’t have to do that.” “Yeah I know…” Lincoln nods slowly. “Sure.” She gave him a small smile. She led the way inside and he followed as fast as he could. She led him to the kitchen. He waited patiently as she got washcloths and hand towels from upstairs. He leaned against the kitchen counter and gave her a small smile when she walked back in the room. She walked up to him. She cleared her throat and he awkwardly got out of the way of the kitchen sink. He watched as she wet the washcloths. She was beautiful, her flowing brown hair and her green eyes shown an icy blue in the sunlight .She was the only person who had shown him kindness. She wrung out the warm cloths. “I- you don’t have to but I just kinda figured that most of the bruises and damage was done to your ribs and stuff and that would mean taking off your shirt if you’re okay with that, I mean you don’t have to but you can. It’s totally up to you.” He let out a chuckle. He liked seeing her flustered, it was cute especially when she was blushing like crazy. “Yeah sure.” He said clearly surprising her. She turned to get the cloths while he removed his shirt.” And when he thought she couldn’t get any redder. She grew warmer as she walked towards him. Her heart rate picked up and her breath quickened. She held a washcloth to his bruised ribs, he winced and let out a sigh after the warm cloth sat on his injured ribs for a while. She could tell he worked out, he would probably go out for the football team. She slowly brought the washcloth up to his face. Her hand started shaking as she tried to clean off the dried blood. He put his hand over hers she gasped and their eyes met. “I-I never caught your name.” She tried to say without stumbling over her words. “My name is Lincoln.” “Lincoln, I’m Octavia.” He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
~~~  
“She sounds amazing.” Rebekah said softly. “Yeah she is.” “Hopefully she’s safe in Sanctum.” “I have a feeling no one’s safe here whether it be Sanctum or wherever they’re taking us.” “You’d be right Lincoln kom Trikru.” Elijah said to Lincoln. “What did you just call me?” The dropship sped up and started shaking as they began their dissent to SkyRing. “Time works differently on SkyRing.” Rebekah warned. Soon after red lights started flashing and an alarm sounded. “What’s happening?!” Lincoln yelled over the alarm. Rebekah turned to her brother and said, “May we meet again.” “May we meet again.” He responded.  
~~~  
Bonnie wakes up in a pitchblack room. She stands up and wanders around the room that appears to have endless space. As she continues to walk she comes across a blinding light. She walks into the light using her hands to shield her eyes. She feels a chill go through her spine. She gasps when she gets through the light and opens her eyes. She’s staring at a wall projecting what appear to be memories. Memories that are familiar to her and unfamiliar memories. The memory that puzzled her the most was the one she was laughing as her head was against Damon’s bare chest in a shower. Another puzzling memory was of her tightly hugging the same brunette she saw in the elevator at the hospital earlier. “What the fuck.” She said under her breath as she stared at the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. So I hinted at the other universe I'm adding to the series and I think I made it pretty obvious so hopefully you got it lol. Please leave kudos and tell me how the story is if you can. Please stay safe, wear a mask for God's sake. It is finally 2021 I know I'm a couple days late but happy new year! Mental health has been the biggest challenge for me during quarantine so I will be exploring that in later chapters. But take care of yourselves and keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as much as I can but it is mid term season at school. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Tell me how it is so far if you can.


End file.
